Swimming is a popular activity among millions of people every year. It is not uncommon to see a swimmer keep their feet together and swim in a style similar to a mermaid or a dolphin. This provides a different exercise as well as additional enjoyment for the swimmer.
In order to improve the ability of a swimmer to mimic a mermaid while swimming, several monofins have been developed which increase the propulsion force of a user's feet while swimming in the mermaid style. A monofin keeps both of a user's feet connected to a single fin, while having a large flat surface extending away from the user's feet. To secure the monofin to the user's feet, heel straps have been utilized. The heel straps, however, have a tendency to slide off of the user's heel once they are wet and the user places force on them during use. The monofins and heel straps have generally been constructed out of rubber or hard plastic.
Both of these construction practices result in a monofin that is uncomfortable to a user due to the abrasive nature of rubber or plastic that contacts a user's skin. It is desirable to produce a monofin that is more comfortable for a user. Unfortunately, in order to achieve the desired comfort it has been necessary to use materials that are not as hard or stiff as the rubber or hard plastic for connecting the user's feet to the monofin. This causes a significant loss in efficiency of the swimming stroke and enjoyment for the user. It is also desirable to allow users to have the appearance of a mermaid. While this appearance has been done before, the prior art has been limited to mainly performance driven designs, with poor comfort features.